The typical household entertainment system provides users with media content, such as movies, television episodes, news programs, sporting events, and music of various genres. As a result, such a system normally presents both video and audio portions of the content for the user's enjoyment. With respect to the audio portion, the system may generate significant audio volume under the command of the user by way of an audio receiver with multiple attached speakers, or even by way of speakers incorporated in a television unit. During times of such high audio volume levels, the attention of the user is likely to be focused on the media content being presented by the entertainment system to the exclusion of nearly everything else that may require the attention of the user during that time.